venomclanvcfandomcom-20200214-history
VenomClan
❝Beware of the Water which sleeps❞ |Exordium| |Regulation| 1. Respect Respect is important to this family, To keep it together. Respect not only the ranks higher than your own But the ranks below you as well. Disrespect will result in A punishment. 3.Provoking War Provoking war will not be tolerated. We do not need to fight to solve everything, please note that we WILL have a war if It's really valid. But if some group is bothering us, Kindly ignore them and move along with your day, Let a Successor or up respond. 4.Activity You need to be active at least 2 days a week in VC. Sunday & Saturday are the days off. That means no wars/Battles/Roleplay Sessions will be planned. It's 2 days to do anything you want, So enjoy them. 5.Drama Any drama that is not needed will not be tolerated. This could be a reason people might wanna leave, And we wanna try to thrive the best we can; Meaning we Try to keep our members here. If you bring drama w/ out permission you will be punished by a Leader or Deputy. 6.Powerplaying Powerplaying is strictly prohibited. Meaning no powers etc. Saying nn, nm and such are also counted as powerplaying. You have three chances until exiled And put on "Expelled" List. 9.Joining/Allying When you join, everything on the joining form needs to be filled out, No matter what. Same goes with the allied form and when you fill the allied form you must have VALID answers, For everything. Though we can still decline, It'd be nice to try. Back onto the joining form topic, You can only sign up as default ranks. |Regulation| |Applications| ALLIES ENEMIES |Avtivities/Games| Hunger Games During hunger games there are two options 1: Could be played with teams traditional or advanced, 2: Could be played free for all; traditional or advanced. If you're playing with a team you usually use 2 worlds; As territory. While playing in teams this game is about territory defense. Last team standing wins. In free for all, we use the whole map. This "mode" on not territory defense, but all out killing everyone until someone is the last one standing. (Note that this may not be played in the original version of hunger games) Gladiator Games Haunted House Madhouse |Traditions/Events| New Years Elite Trials ^~15th of every month~^ In the Elite trials, all leaders pick 2 members each to compete, the ones who've been loyal for the most part. Only up to four passes the trial though. This trial is tested upon speed, Strategy Maturity, Description, and Diligence. For the speed and description tests, spars are put into motion. For strategy, Maturity, And Diligence the competing people are asked series of questions concerning these qualities. When it's all over the master(s) choose who they want to become Elite. (More to be added soon) |Terrain •Call Of The Alphas• Information: Call of the alphas has many different territory types. Lots of different species of prey flow through every territory area, So having scarce prey is only likely during winter. Patrolling takes a long time, So we patrol three times on a normal basis. Newbs will not be chased off, but simply ignored if any are in the terrain (Which is very likely). Any roleplayers associated with a Wikia group should be chased off. (°Servers: All°) |Cherished Moments| Category:VenomClan Official Page